User talk:Takeshi64
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/6/66/Takiboy_talk.png Welcome to Takeshi64 Towers! I sense is reading my talk... -MAN! I need to archive soon... Shouldn't I''' be the one that tells you, "You have new messages"? width=10 break=no buttonlabel=Create article Takeshi.png|Archive 1|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive01|linktext=December 3rd - March 4th SimianUnitWhite.png|Archive 2|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive02|linktext=March 5th - June 22nd Sorry about that... Dear Takeshi64, I ment to stay longer in the chatroom, but my friend was wrestling me TO THE DEATH, and it was NOT PRETTY. Girl (me) VS Boy (friend)? Not fair... also, he turned off my computer >:( the nerve! So, I hope you can forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. That is all... - Austin Carter 4 Ever *Curtsies* 01:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire Dedication I dedicate this edit to Takeshi64 for his numerous and frequent contributions to this wiki. Takeshi has shown intiative and leadership, raising proposals when the status quo was questionable, participating actively in policy discussions and going the extra mile. He has approached Dave Coven to secure the permission to host Nitrome tracks on Nitrome Wiki. Takeshi is a helpful member of the Wiki Nitrome Team. He self-volunteers to help other members (especially new users), even going as far as to carry out experiments. I would like to dedicate this 60th day edit, specially, complementary to Takeshi. SQhi•'(talk) 06:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi'•'(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Oh you Yeah, thanks. I find I like this system of archiving by page size, as sometimes people (like me :P) send long messages, and other times, the messages are short. Well, it all depends. I'll archive it as soon as I finish replying to everyone's messages. Those graphics look epic so far! I can't believe the video is actually going to be made, and I mean that in a good, thankful way. =) As you said, don't do anything with the audio yet; I thought I would have more time to write it last night, but I didn't. Sure, you can make credits for it. Using TNY's logo he made for me should be fine...I think I will ask him first to make sure it's okay. By the way, one thing the chat didn't provide for you when I showed my progress was dividing the stanzas. You see, every four lines has a break to start a new verse. Sometimes, the rhyming patterns will change between stanzas, and the only way to compensate for that which works in my head is to add some sort of rhythmic interlude between these different verses. Anyways, off to play more Final Ninja Zero now. 15:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Good news! Beat level 19 today. Almost died there at the part with the sets of three moving lasers on either sides moving up and down. Lost two portions of Takeshi's health, but thankfully, there was sushi after that. I'm playing through level 20, and Lady Snow Fox didn't kill any of the SWAT units, so Takeshi had to take them out on his own. xD 19:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Winnermillion would like this order I want two Ninja Burgers with some Ninja Fries and a Ninja Shake. Yeah I know I did that joke to death :PWinnermillion 02:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello Takeshi64! I recently made a new userbox. I will post it here. It's pretty obvious what is means, once you see it. So, if you don't like it, just don't put it on your page, and I won't be offended. Here is the code: 00:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) userbox =) Hi, how do you find this? SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you =) I do have another gift for you~~ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Code_for_the_%22Edit%22_Button%3F?t=20120713231438 SQhi'•'(talk)'•'''52k edit 18:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy Birthday! I made you a gift picture. I hope you like it. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/3/3f/Takeshi_Birthday_Gift.png Happy Birthday! (Again) AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 07:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Takeshi64! I'm sorry I didn't make you a fanart image, but I hope you have a happy birthday all the same! 13:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC)